Kamen Rider Chalice
Kamen Rider Chalice may refer to any the following characters. Hajime Aikawa.png|20px Hajime Aikawa (Black Joker) HajimeShijo.png|20px Hajime Shijo (A.R. World) Forms *'Height:' 204 cm *'Weight:' 109 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching Power:' 320 AP (3.2 t.) **'Kicking Power:' 520 AP (5.2 t.) **'Maximum Jump Height:' 45 m. **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.8 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Chalice assumed by scanning the Change Mantis Rouze Card in the Chalice Rouzer. Unlike the BOARD Riders, Chalice is not a Kamen Rider transformation produced by a Rider System. Chalice is the name of the Mantis Undead, whom Hajime mimics using his ability as the Joker Undead to assume the form of any other Undead. Though Chalice has especially high agility, he is superior to the Ace Forms of any of the BOARD Riders due to using the original Rouzer technology instead of an imitation. Chalice is equipped with the Mantis Undead's weapon, the Chalice Arrow, which can be combined with the Chalice Rouzer to scan Rouze Cards for special attacks instead of transformation. - Wild= Wild Chalice *'Height:' 204 cm *'Weight:' 109 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching Power:' 420 AP (4.2 t.) **'Kicking Power:' 620 AP (6.2 t.) **'Maximum Jump Height:' 60 m. **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. is Chalice's most powerful form, accessed by scanning the Evolution Paradoxa Rouze Card in the Chalice Rouzer. This fuses Chalice with all of the Hearts Suit Rouze Cards in a similar manner to Blade's King Form. Accordingly, this form grants Chalice enough power to fight evenly with Blade in King Form, a feat that no other Rider is capable of. Outside of its effectiveness in combat, this form allows Hajime to suppress his instincts as the Joker Undead. In addition, Wild Chalice has the power to fuse all of the Hearts Suit Rouze Cards into the singular Wild Card. Wild Chalice is equipped with the Wild Slasher, which he can use individually for melee combat or combine with the Chalice Arrow. - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final Form Ride Card transformed Chalice into a heart-shaped block of chocolate. This form is exclusive in Type16. - The Destroyer Destroys the Match!. }} Equipment *Chalice Rouzer: Chalice's transformation device *Rouze Cards: Allow Chalice to transform into Undead or perform special attacks *Chalice Arrow: Chalice's personal weapon *Wild Slasher: Wild Chalice's primary weapon *Shadow Chaser: Chalice's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Chalice, this Ridewatch provides access to the ChaliceArmor. It is dated 2004. This Ridewatch was obtained after Zi-O Trinity defeated Another Blade, who had absorbed Kamen Rider Blade and Chalice's powers. Since then, it is in Zi-O's possession. This Ridewatch was one of the five winners of a poll held by Bandai to select Riders to be used in a five-pack of DX Ridewatches. KRZiO-Chalice_Ridewatch.png|Chalice Ridewatch KRZiO-Chalice_Ridewatch_(Inactive).png|Chalice Ridewatch (Inactive) }} Appearances * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 **Episode 30: 2019: Trinity Has Begun! **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto }} References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders